No quieren una madrastra
by mayra swansea
Summary: Fourshot-!No la aceptaremos en la familia!-Gritó Rose, -Ella tiene razón-Afirmó Edward-Aún no estamos preparados. -No queremos una madrastra-Sollozó Alice. Yo solo sabía que por primera vez,tendría que ir en contra de mis hijos. C x Es
1. Chapter 1

Este Threeshot está dedicado para Gina, mi querida Carlisle….Cafesita, que le tengo un gran aprecio.

Y ya que hoy es el primer sábado de julio (Día del amigo) le dedico esto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Threeshot: No quieren una madrastra **

Hace exactamente un año había fallecido mi esposa Elizabeth, cuanto me dolía haberla perdido. Yo estaba regresando con mi familia a casa después de visitar el cementerio, todos estaban callados, ni siquiera se movían. Miré por el retrovisor y vi que Edward escuchaba música de su Ipod, Alice tejía su bufanda "Súper cool" y Rosalie simplemente veía caer las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana del auto.

-Hijos- Empecé a hablar- Se que hace un año Elizabeth ya no está con nosotros, pero creo que es hora de superarlo, ¿Su madre les hubiera gustado verlos tristes?-

Recibí un débil _No _como respuesta por parte de cada uno

-Claro que no, ella siempre estuvo contenta y feliz, no habrá persona más feliz de lo que fue ella- Comuniqué- Ni Alice- Bromeé haciéndoles soltar leves risitas.

-¿Vamos a comer una hamburguesa? –Sugirió Edward para amilanar el ambiente.

-¡Vamos!-Respondieron sus hermanas ya más emocionadas

Al entrar al establecimiento no había mucha gente

-¿Alguien recuerda cómo se mataba el punto (*)?-Preguntó Alice algo amarga- Mamá solo me enseñó una vez.

_Otra vez a lo mismo_

-No sé-Reconoció la rubia

-Si recordara te enseñaría, lo siento- Se disculpó Edward- Yo no le tomaba mucha atención. En realidad no lo creía necesario sabiendo que "ella" me lo podía hacer.

La pequeña bufó

-Yo te puedo enseñar cariño- Mascullaron a nuestras espaldas. Volteamos para ver a una de las meseras tomando los palitos de tejer de Alice- Se cogen dos puntos y se tejen como uno- Hizo la demostración con el tejido- Luego queda otro punto que se une con otro y se vuelve uno y así sucesivamente.

Mi hija observaba detenida mente mientras sus hermanos y yo nos sentábamos en la mesa aledaña.

-Oh, gracias, gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Esme- Se presentó la mujer señalando su nombre bordado en la camiseta.

Cuando se volteó para sacar la pequeña carpeta del bolsillo y tomar nuestra orden la pude ver detenidamente. Tenía cara en forma de corazón, pero circular, delgada y suave, su cabello era de color caramelo, labios carnosos y sonrisa imborrable. Daba la impresión de ser tan agradable, hasta casi maternal.

-¿Qué desean?-Preguntó amablemente

Pestañé unas cuantas veces confundido

-Respeta a tu esposa que recién tiene un año de muerta-Gruñó Rosalie incorporándose- Gracias… Esme Platt- Leyó desdeñosamente el nombre.- Pero se me quitó el apetito, Alice vamos al auto.

Mi pequeña se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermana

-¡Edward!-Se quejó la rubia, este se debatió en quedarse o irse – ¡Edward!- Repitió ofendida

_Lo siento-_ Formó la palabra con los labios sin pronunciarla, y se fueron al auto casi corriendo

-No sé que le pasa- Me disculpé con Esme- Rosalie, era tan amable. – Di un largo suspiro mientras remangaba la manga de mi suéter azul.- Por cierto soy Carlisle Cullen.

-Ya sabes mi nombre y no te preocupes-Susurró- Con mis hijos fue igual, su padre falleció hace dos años, Jasper se volvió tan serio y Emmett…ahora quiere levantarle el ánimo a todos con sus chistes, pasó de ser tan tranquilo al más extrovertido.

-A veces, es tan fuerte el "shock eléctrico" digámosle así, que los hace cambiar tan repentinamente, espero que tus hijos y los míos se recuperen-

Me quedé en silencio y ella hizo lo mismo, una sonrisa de comprensión se extendió por su rostro…teníamos historias tan similares.

-Es duro enfrentarse a esto, mi esposo, falleció en un accidente automovilístico, y fue más triste cuando llegó un policía a casa preguntando por la familia de Comandante Hale-Se le quebró la voz al decir el apellido.

-Elizabeth se me fué por un cáncer de seno. ¡Soy médico! Y no pude hacer nada por ella, todos los días me martiriza el no haberle inducido a que se haga chequeos más seguidos, o el no darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal-

Cuando reaccioné, ella ya estaba sentada al frente mío

-¿Te pagan por venta?-Pregunté

Algo sorprendida por el cambio de tema respondió:

-Lamentablemente sí-

Asentí

-Entonces dame, 4 hamburguesas para llevar, 4 refrescos y 4 bolsas de papas fritas también para llevar-Inquirí

-Gracias-Bramó levantándose con mejor ánimo.

-De nada-

Hace tanto tiempo que no me desfogaba así, pues si intentaba hablar con Alice, con Rose o con Edward… terminaban llorando, y eso no me gustaba. Necesitaba a que alguien me escuchara, no ser siempre el que da consejos, el que te hace sentir mejor. Parecía que me había quitado treinta kilos de encima, era bueno que te entendieran de esa forma.

-Aquí está-Exhaló Esme dándome todo en una gran bolsa

Le extendí un billete

-Ya mismo te traigo el cambio-

-Quédate con él, tengo suficiente dinero para gastar-Comuniqué mientras la veía frunciendo el ceño

-Vale-Respondió

Me despedí con la mano, tal vez volvería para hablar mejor con ella.

Al abrir la puerta del piloto encontré a Edward tejiéndole adornos a la bufanda "Súper cool" de Alice. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, que pronto fue colectiva entre todos los ocupantes cuando alzó la flor hecha a crochet (*)

-Les traje las hambur…-No pude terminar de hablar porque saltaron a la bolsa- Chiquita pero de lo más glotona-. Afirmé quitándole mi hamburguesa, mi refresco y mis papitas a mi hija de cabello negro.

-No me gusta este establecimiento de comida rápida-Volvió a gruñir Rosalie- No quiero volver jamás, así que papá, pisa tu acelerador y llévanos a Forks, de una buena vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Está bien cariño-Murmuré arrancando.

-Ah, por eso te quiero-Dijo la rubia yéndose hacia delante y besando mi mejilla.

Tal vez volvería, Esme me pareció muy agradable y de repente podría salir una buena amistad de todo esto.

Me di cuenta lo mucho que me había aislado de las personas, ya no me quedaba a quién recurrir, por lo visto, yo también tuve me arranque de depresión. "Ella" se fue muy rápido, demasiado como para darme cuenta cuanto era necesaria para mí vida, para la vida del resto de la familia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matar el punto: Acabar de tejer cerrando todo para que no se deshilache.

Crochet: Ganchillo de una sola aguja.

**¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO A TODOS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adolescente

**Capítulo: Adolescente**

Tomé las llaves de mi auto que reposaban sobre la mesa, donde mis hijos estaban realizando sus deberes.

-¿Te vas?-Preguntó Rosalie Frunciendo el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros

-Tengo hambre-Respondí

Sus hermanos prestaron atención

-Puedo cocinarte algo- Inquirió- Si te quedas, por supuesto.

Sentí un gran remordimiento al responder:

-Lo que yo quiero es una hamburguesa, Rose-

-Te podemos preparar una casera- Intervino Alice con cierto nerviosismo-Siéntate

-Chicas, lo que necesito es salir un momento, despejarme- Me crucé de brazos.

Mis palabras parece que hicieron amargar a Edward

-Están tratando de pasar más tiempo contigo papá. Lo único que haces es dormir, trabar a ir a "comer" hamburguesa al otro lado de la ciudad habiendo establecimientos de comida rápida muy cerca de la casa-

-Merecemos que compartas más tiempo con tu familia, que con tu hamburguesa con piernas- Me sorprendió el tono que empleó Alice.

Me sentí acorralado

Me dí la media vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta, podía sentir la mirada azul-rojiza de Rosalie taladrándome la espalda.

-Buenos días-Saludé a Esme cuando apenas ingresé al lugar- Lo de siempre por favor

-Hola Carlisle, ya mismo te lo traigo- Sonrió amablemente, desde hace un mes venía a comer aquí.

En menos de un minuto estaba delante de mí. La iré sorprendido

-Sabía que vendrías, así que yo misma lo preparé, para ti- Nos sonrojamos

-Si... bueno, me he vuelto adicto a las frituras últimamente, pero para contrarrestar lo malo que ingiero, suelo comer en casa aceitunas, paltas y pastillas de Omega3 naturales- Justifiqué sentándome al frente de la bandeja.

-Buen dato Doc- Bramó soltando un risa suave que luego se entrelazó con la mía- Tengo que atender otras mesas, luego seguimos hablamos.

-Claro-No sé porqué comencé a comer muy lento, jugueteaba con las servilletas y con el sorbete de la gaseosa formando figuras extrañas. Levanté la vista y me atraganté con lo que estaba comiendo, ya no había casi nadie, excepto Esme y sus compañeras que estaban empezando a limpiar, seguro ella no me dijo para que me vaya por pura cortesía. Miré mi reloj de mano y los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, eran las 9:00pm y yo había ingresado antes de las 7:00pm. Me paré rápidamente, mientras Esme se acercaba con la cuenta en las manos.

Le entregué un billete de $20, la cuenta apenas era de $13.99

-Y…

…-Guardo el cambio-Interrumpió, sonreí afirmando.

-Nos vemos- Murmuré tendiéndole la mano

-Te esperaré-Respondió tomándola

Nos sonrojamos

Caminé hacia la salida, cuando di un paso afuera sentí que debería hacer algo, me volví y toqué el hombro de Esme que se encontraba acomodando la silla donde estuve sentado

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Asustado

-¿Quiéres salir a dar una vuelta en mi auto?-

-Uhm, yo...yo…-

-Oh, si no quieres no hay problema-Me avergoncé

-¡CLARO QUE QUIERO IR A DAR UNA VUELTA CONTIGO!-Gritó

Sus compañeras soltaron risitas cómplices

-Yo te cubro, Esme- Afirmó una señora que tenía bordada en su blusa el nombre de: Sue Clearwater

-Gracias-Se volvió a mí –Voy a quitarme la ropa de trabajo

-Te esperaré cuanto sea necesario- Me mordí la lengua pensando en que se podía interpretar de otra manera.

Cuando volvió la observé por primera vez con ropa de calle, a decir verdad se veía muy atractiva, ese color verde de su chaqueta le hacía ver muy, muy bien.

Me tomó del brazo y salimos caminando lentamente. Subimos a mi auto.

-¿Cómo están tus hijos?-Pregunté tratando de hacer un tema de conversación

-Emmett y Jasper cada vez más locos, enserio, aunque pareciera que Emm puede influenciar a Jazz, es totalmente lo contrario, Jazzy nos maneja a su antojo, claro que nunca para cosas malas- Se quedó con la mirada perdida- Son mis mas grandes tesoros. ¿Y los tuyos como están?

Dudé en responder

-Bueno, un poco tensionados, no les gusta que coma hamburguesa- Me miró entrecerrando los ojos- Ok, no les gusta que venga "Aquí" a comer hamburguesa.

-Entiendo-Dijo mirando sus pequeñas manos.

Estacioné el carro y le pasé un brazo por el hombro, me sorprendí de tener el valor de hacer eso.

Se estremeció

-Las personas deben tomar siempre sus propias decisiones, Esme. ¡Seguiré yendo a comer tu hamburguesa! ¡Por Dios! ¡Amo comer colesterol!-

Reímos en conjunto

No paramos de hablar desde ese momento, me contó sobre sus pasatiempos favoritos, comidas al igual que yo le conté mis gustos. Nuestros hijos tenían casi la misma edad, así que tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

-Entonces cuando me vengo a enterar que ellos me habían puesto en una página de "Busco novio", mi cuenta tenía ya diez solicitudes para conocer a gente-

-No lo dudo, si yo estuviera en esa página y si te hubiera encontrado en ella, lo más seguro es que tuvieras once solicitudes-

Se sonrojó

-Mentiroso-

-¿No me crees?-La miré levantando una ceja y cuando me di cuenta me estaba acercando a sus labios.

Nuestro primer beso y podía estar seguro que no sería el último

Dulce y sin apuros, parecía que hubiéramos estado juntos durante años, subió temerosamente sus manos a mi cuello y me enredé en su aroma, se había despertado en mí otra vez la necesidad de amar a alguien. Ella podría ser la elegida.

Abrí los ojos para verla sonrojada

No pude evitar sonreír

Miré mi reloj con desgano, eran las 11:00pm, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido a su lado, no parecía suficiente.

-¡Mis hijos me matarán!-Dijimos al unisono, haciéndonos reír nuevamente.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-Pregunté

-Claro-Se encogió de hombros

Me indicó por dónde ir, señaló su casa, pero dijo que era mejor que la deje en la esquina.

-Te veo mañana ¿De acuerdo?-

-Te tendré preparado, lo de siempre-

Otra vez me acerqué y le di un leve beso

-Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos-

Se bajó y me quedé ahí embobado, de regreso a casa parecía un adolescente, y no por estar tan emocionado, si no porque era tarde y mis "Tres padres" me esperaban en pijamas, sentados en el mueble, tomando café y con ganas de querer matarme.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó Edward

-Seguro la hamburguesa con piernas tiene que ver con esto-Supuso Alice

Me sorprendió que Rosalie no hubiera dicho nada, solo se había acercado mucho a mí y me observaba detenidamente.

Me pasó un dedo por el labio

Retrocedí un paso

-Alice, ven aquí-Rompió el silencio que se había formado

La pequeña se acercó.

La rubia le tendió su dedo, se llevó una mano a la boca y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Edward estaba estático al lado de Rosalie con las pupilas dilatadas

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Alice regreso con un labial en la mano y me lo tiró

-Parece que a Esme le gusta el mismo color que a mí, dáselo-

-Yo…yo…-No supe cómo defenderme

…-Papá- interrumpió Ed- Enserio, es mejor que calles.

-Me siento bien con ella ¿Entendido?-Mascullé algo molesto- Deberían irse acostumbrado, pues de repente la traiga aquí

Se tensaron

-¡No la aceptaremos en la familia!-Gritó Rose

-Ella tiene razón-Afirmó Edward-Aún no estamos preparados.

-No queremos una madrastra-Sollozó Alice.

Yo solo sabía que por primera vez, tendría que ir en contra de mis hijos.

-Váyanse a dormir, por favor-Pedí

No se inmutaron

-¡Se van a dormir ahora!-Inquirí con autoridad de padre que muy pocas veces aplico, pues prefiero que me vean como un amigo que como alguien que impone de mala forma las cosas.

Comenzaron a subir a sus habitaciones

-No te vayas a olvidar del labial para la mesera-Murmuró Rosalie haciéndose una coleta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aún no puedo creer que esté escribiendo un Carlisle x Esme

Bueno ya nos viene el último capítulo

Gracias por leerme


	3. Chapter 3:Almuerzo con plomo

**Capítulo: Almuerzo con plomo**

Con mucha dificultad ingresé al establecimiento, la mayoría de personas voltearon a verme y no pude evitar sonrojarme al que me vieran de esta forma.

-¿Dónde está Esme?-Pregunté tratando que no se me caiga el gigantesco oso de peluche que le llevaba, creo que hasta más grande que yo era.

-¡Esme!-Gritó Sue mirando hacia adentro- Llegó tu príncipe azul.

Me sonrojé peor cuando la vi salir apurada y quedarse estática viéndome

Tuve que acercarme a zancadas

-Feliz primer mes juntos-Murmuré

Rió suavemente mientras me abrazaba con dificultad

-Eres tan lindo-Tomó al oso entre los brazos y se balanceó- Voy a ponerlo a dentro mientras traigo tu bandeja de siempre.

Asentí

Luego de un rato llegó y puso la fuente en la mesa donde ya me había sentado

-Sabes…-Dudé en seguir hablando pero esperó a que continuara- Quiero presentarte formalmente a mis hijos.

Agrandó los ojos desmesuradamente

-Carlisle, no creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes tus nenes son un poquito…

…-Celosos conmigo-Terminé a frase

Se encogió de hombros

-Pero si tus hijos van también, de repente puedan llevarse bien y cambien un poco su parecer ¿No crees Esme?-Le puse cara de niño triste

-Vale-Aceptó- Pero ¿Cuándo?

-¿Este domingo que es tu día libre?-Pregunté sonriendo

-Bien, llevaré a mis hijos a la 12:00 y nos vamos a almorzar a algún lado-

-Como usted ordene-

**Domingo**

-No sé por qué tengo que hacer esto, no le quiero ver la estúpida cara a la estúpida mesera ni a sus estúpidos hijos-Gritó Rosalie

Me crucé de brazos

-O lo haces o lo haces- Advertí

Refunfuñando se fue a alistar. Me dirigí al cuarto de Edward, toqué y luego cuando me dió permiso para entrar, pasé.

Lo encontré echando en su cama viendo televisión

-Edward, creo que quedó claro que saldríamos con Esme y sus hijos, así que por favor arréglate-Pedí amablemente.

Negó con la cabeza

-Papá, no quiero hacerlo, no me siento preparado para interactuar con ella, no me presiones por favor-

-Vamos, hazlo por mí-

También a regañadientes se levantó

Me tocaba ir a la habitación de al lado

Toqué la puerta de Alice y me respondió con un desganado "Entra". Cuando lo hice pude ver que ella ya se estaba arreglando.

-Gracias-Susurré y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Dieron las 12:00 y puntualmente Esme tocó el timbre, sabía que era ella, le había indicado mí casa y sabía que era muy responsable. Le abrí y pude ver cuán hermosa estaba, a sus costado estaban sus hijos, tan altos que parecían sus guardaespaldas.

-Jasper Hale-Se presentó el rubio dándome la mano

-Emmett Hale-Imitó el otro

-Estos son mis muchachotes, ha pero, traje a mi sobrina también-Murmuró Esme

Se hizo a un lado y pude ver a una joven de cabello castaño, ojos chocolates y tés muy blanca.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella-Se presentó tendiéndome la mano torpemente

-Claro y no me trates de usted-

Con un ademán les indiqué que pasaran. Mis hijos se encontraban tensos, los tres de pié y muy juntos, daba la impresión de que estaban en la postura de de atacar a su presa, solo les faltaba mostrar que se yo ¿Los colmillos? Tímidamente los jóvenes visitantes se fueron presentando, se notaban muy amables, pero mis Cullen no bajaban la guardia y se notaban muy hostiles. ¿Cuándo se volvieron así? ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar tanto? ¿Por qué mi niña rubia tan dulce se volvió tan agria? ¿Cómo mi hijo tan preocupado por los demás ya no le interesa nada? ¿Dónde se fue mi niñita alegre que corría de un lado al otro y parecía tan feliz?

Negué con la cabeza al ver sus expresiones vacías

Era el momento de presentar "formalmente" a Esme, la tomé delicadamente del brazo y la acerqué a ellos.

Levantaron las cejas en conjunto como si de una pita les hubiera jalado al mismo tiempo

-Chicos, ella es Esme, mi novia-Indiqué- Espero poder ver que se llevan…mejor- Iba a decir bien, pero creo que era pedir mucho en ese momento.

-Hola muchachos-Sonrió la mujer que tenía al lado.

Le dedicaron un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras la tensión se apoderaba de la habitación, a los familiares de Esme, no les gustó como la trataron Rose, Ed y Al.

-¿Qué nos vamos a comer?-Pregunté tratando de desviar la atención

-Pizzas-Dijeron los "pequeños" Hale

-Rabioles-Dijeron los "pequeños" Cullen

-Será todo un problema-Le susurré a Esme al oído-Pero podremos superarlo si lo hacemos junto.

Asintió

-Ahora veamos cómo nos distribuimos en los autos-Afirmé

-Yo voy con "mis" hermanas en "mi" volvo-Comunicó Edward-Tu puedes ir con "tu" novia y "sus" familiares en "tu" mercedes-Enfatizó Edward, no pude evitar sentirme mal por la mala distribución que hizo.

-No-Inquirí- Yo voy con Esme, Jasper y Alice en mi mercedes, en tu volvo irás con Bella, Emmett y Rosalie. Debemos conocernos bien, chicos.

Esme se había quedado fría

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté bajito

-¿Cada uno tiene su auto?-Respondió con una pregunta

-Gustos, que nos damos-

-No creo que sea lo indicado-Murmuró Bella

Rosalie resopló

-Ahora cree que puede dar órdenes-Bramó Rosalie- Mejor vamos como nos distribuyó papá.

-Iremos a… Port Angels, para comer comida italiana, Edward tú me sigues con el coche-

Se encogió de hombros

-Síganme-Salieron los que le acompañarían

Yo también me dirigí a mi auto

Comencé a hablar de camino al restaurant, me enteré que a Jasper le gustaba jugar fútbol al igual que a Alice y poco a poco el hielo se rompió, comenzaron a discutir sobre los partidos del mundial, que gran parte no entendía nada, porque yo me la había pasado en la sala de urgencias para esa temporada.

-Quien jugó mejor en todo el mundial fue Thomas Müller-Afirmó Jasper bajando del carro y tendiéndole la mano para que Alice baje.

-No Jazz, el mejor jugador es Diego Forlán-Atacó Alice, me sorprendió que lo llamase con diminutivo.

El muchacho negó la cabeza pero no contraatacó

Al instante llegó el volvo plateado

-Y lo peor fue que caminó y cayó sobre la torta que le compramos a papá-Chilló Rosalie, mientras que Edward bajaba colorado por ser el aludido y los demás se partían de risa. Me gusto volver a escuchar la risa de Rose.

-Es bueno saber que no soy la única descoordinada-Promulgó Bella sonriendo.

-Pero nadie te gana a ti-Comunicó Emmett- Mi linda prima hasta con los papeles se corta.

La pobre de Bella se sonrojó.

-Entonces este par- Señalo a mi hijo y a la otra muchacha- Harían buena pareja.

-¡Creo que se han conocido mejor!-Mascullé contento, pero mi alegría se congeló cuando miraron a Esme hostilmente y se pusieron muy juntos los tres de nuevo.

Al final no fue ni pizzas ni Rabioles, comimos pastas, la tensión nos había envuelto otra vez. No saboreé mucho la comida y tampoco tomé atención a la conversación, aunque creo que no hubo conversación, cada uno miraba su plato y comía lentamente. ¿Por qué tenían miedo de dejarme ser feliz? Esto me agrada, me agrada tener una familia amplia, no ser solo cuatro y no procurar construir una pared ante al mundo. Me encantaría no estar en esta situación tan incómoda y poder ser feliz en conjunto.

Siempre creí que pasaría toda mi vida al lado de Elizabeth, que la vería junto a mí hasta el último de mis días y no fue así, un día cuando hablé con ella- Ya estando enferma- Me pidió que siga haciendo mi vida, y que si llego a amar a otra persona que lo haga.

Jamás podré encontrar mejor mujer que ella.

Al terminar el almuerzo pagué la cuenta ante la negativa de los Hale

-Los que son en mi auto vengan conmigo-Anunció Edward sonriendo. Como el ya sabía el camino, no hubo necesidad de que me siguiera esta vez. Subí al mío, con los integrantes correspondientes, Alice volvió al tema del Fomán, Román o Forlán, mientras que Jasper debatía con ella.

Cada cierto rato me reía de las pelas "adolescentes" de ellos, ya tenían la suficiente confianza para decirse las cosas claro.

De pronto un auto azul me cerró el paso, me paralicé y todos los ocupantes se callaron cuando di un giro brusco para escapar, pero otro carro estaba detrás. Esme soltó un alarido, mientras yo trataba de poder escapar de la emboscada, era muy tarde cuando ví que el chofer del segundo carro bajaba con el rostro cubierto y en las manos un revolver.

-¡Bajen del carro ahora!-Por el miedo no pude ni moverme. -¡AHORA!

Jasper me dio un empujón para hacer que baje, al voltear pude ver las caras de terror que todos traían.

De los dos carros bajaron más personas

-¡Mira… que linda!-Afirmó un tipo acercándose a Alice

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla, si no…!-

…-SI no qué-El tipo me miró atentamente.

-Solo queremos las tarjetas de crédito y el auto-Expresó quien parecía el cabecilla, y daba la impresión de que se lo había dicho al otro hombre.

-Dame todo lo que tienes-Inquirió una mujer, quien también traía la cara tapada.

Negué con la cabeza

-¡Dame las cosas ahora!-Gritó sacando el arma

-¡No!-Gritó Esme corriendo hacia mí, la mujer se dio cuenta y jaló el gatillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OMG, OMG ¿Ahora a quién le cayó la bala?

SI, ya sé, ya lo habrán notado, me voy a extender un capítulo más, ahora es un Fourshot

Espero que les haya gustado y no me quieran arrancar la cabeza


	4. Chapter 4:Esperanza

**Capítulo: Esperanza**

_-¡Dame las cosas ahora!-Gritó sacando el arma_

_-¡No!-Gritó Esme corriendo hacia mí, la mujer se dio cuenta y jaló el gatillo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Rosalie POV**

La bala impactó en el pecho de mi padre.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, me importó muy poco si me dispararan a mí, corrí hacia él y al ver a Esme gritando y no dejando que nadie se acerque la jalé de los cabellos haciéndola a un lado.

-¡PAPÁ!-Chillé abrazándolo-¡No me dejes!

-¡Mierda!-Gritó uno de los asaltantes.

Subí la mirada y me di cuenta que estaban escapando, con todas nuestras cosas

-¡Papá! ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! ¡Mi papá se muere!-

Emmett Hale sacó su celular y comenzó a hablar por él

Abracé a Carlisle, moviéndolo, para ver si podía decirme algo, pero no salía ni una sola sílaba de su boca.

Me desesperé

¿Qué sería mi vida sin él? ¿Sin su apoyo? ¿Sin su sentido del humor? ¿Sin sus sonrisas? ¿Sin estar ahí para apoyarme? De mis ojos se desbordaban las lágrimas, yo estaba toda manchada de sangre y en mi regazo lo sostenía. No quería que se aleje de mi lado, porque era el ser más bueno, comprensivo…dulce, la persona en que puedes confiar porque nunca te defraudará. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es gracias a él, porque con su esfuerzo me dio la mejor educación, las mejores ropas, comidas y la mejor familia.

El no podía dejarme, dijo que se quedaría conmigo y mis hermanos

-¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡PAPA!-Grité

-Tranquila-Susurró Esme también llorando

-Tu no entiendes nada-Respondí sintiéndome impotente al ver la sangre saliendo por el agujero de la bala

La ambulancia llegó y fuimos al hospital. En la entrada sonó mi celular, lo saqué para ver quién era.

_Edward_

Otra vez comencé a llorar cuando los paramédicos lo llevaban rápido en la camilla.¿Qué le diría a mi hermano? Sin saber aún la respuesta contesté

-Aló-Dije

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto?-Preguntó

Sollocé

-¡Ven al hospital, Edward! Mi papá…-

…-¡No! ¡No! No me asustes así Rose, por favor, no lo hagas, Rose ¡ROSE!-

-Desearía que fuera una broma, estoy en el hospital que él trabaja le dispararon y no sé…-

Cerré el móvil

Emmett nos ayudó a caminar ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin ver a Carlisle? ¿Saber que jamás volveré oír su voz? ¿Qué no podré abrazarlo?

-¡¿Qué pasó?-Gritó Alice entrando en un mar de lágrimas con Edward pisándole los talones

Jasper y Bella también entraban presurosos

-Nos robaron y le dispararon, no sé- Comencé a llorar de nuevo

-¿Familiares de Carlisle Cullen?-Preguntaron

Levanté la vista y un doctor nos miraba atentamente

-Si-Afirmó mi hermano- ¿Cómo está mi papá?

-El paciente, está en estado de coma-

Sentí que me faltaba el aire y el cuerpo me vencía, Emmett me acomodó muy cerca de él. Y pude sentir como varios de nuestros acompañantes lloraban.

**Cuatro años después**

Entré a la habitación

-Buenos días Esme ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-La saludé

-Hola-Susurró sonriendo tenuemente-Bien, tranquila. Tenía la idea de que vendrías más tarde

Negué con la cabeza

-Buen día papá-Dije besando su mejilla.

Pero como era de esperarse ni se movió, ni sonrió. Había pasado mucho tiempo en ese estado y para decir verdad ya había perdido cualquier tipo de esperanza de que se recuperara.

–Gracias por cuidarlo-

-No hay problema pequeña-Respondió

Me quedé viendo el vació sopesando todo lo que ayer había hablado con Emmett- Con quién ahora yo salía- Sobre su madre…y mi familia.

-Sabes…-Comencé hablar pero fui interrumpida por la vos estridente de Alice

…-¡Hola a todos!-Entró jalándole de la mano a Jasper quien apretaba los labios para no reírse. Me sorprendí de eso.

-Vaya, vaya-Exclamé

-Si, como ven, Jazzy y yo "andamos"-Dijo la duendecilla mientras se sonrojaba

-Y también Alice le anda haciendo de Cupido entre Bella y Edward-Anunció el rubio

-Ya caen en cualquier momento-Afirmó Esme-Lo sé. ¿Dónde están a propósito?

-Con Emmett están comprándonos el desayuno en la…-Habló Alice besando la mejilla de papá, pero de pronto se quedó callada-¡Se ha movido!

-¡Doctor!-Gritó Esme corriendo a la puerta

-¿Papá?-Pregunté moviéndole la pierna- ¿PAPÁ?

Nada, no se movía, no miraba, no hablaba.

_Falsa alarma_

El médico vino corriendo y negó con la cabeza al ver a Carlisle sin inmutarse

-A veces las personas creen ver algo que desean, como cuando piensas mucho en algo y esa misma noche sueñas con eso-Tomó la mano del patriarca Cullen y calculó el pulso-No ha habido alteración alguna.

Se encogió de hombros a la vez que salía de la habitación

Alice sacó el celular y marcó un número

-¿Aló? Si Edward, ahh, ya-Colgó y al instante mi hermano, Bella y Emmett entraron con el desayuno para todos.

Me limpié las lágrimas

-¿Pasó algo?-Dijo alterado

-Alice creyó que tu papá se había movido-Explicó Jasper, caminé y me coloqué al lado de Al y Edward hizo lo mismo. Esta acción ya no tenía hostilidad, nos habíamos acostumbrado a hacerlo, era como nuestra manera sin tocarnos de manifestar nuestro apoyo, las cosas habían cambiando en estos cuatro años, las relaciones Cullen-Hale se habían fortalecido, y nos llevábamos mejor.

-Esme-Dije después de habernos quedado en silencio por un momento-Ya que están todos aquí- Me sonrojé era realmente difícil decir algo de esta magnitud- Sé que cuando nos conocimos te traté mal, yo más que todos y me disculpo ahora, es mejor tarde que nunca…y si mi papá despierta algún día- Lo miré y entrelacé mi mano con la de él-Espero que se queden juntos. Al fin y al cabo…si queremos una madrastra…pero solo si esa eres tú.

Esme sonrió ampliamente al igual que nuestros acompañantes y me abrazó. Fue cuando sentí un apretón en mi mano.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente

-¡PAPA!-Grité volteando y después de tantos años vi sus ojos azules llenos de vida otra vez.

-¡Doctor!-Chilló alguien que no le tomé atención

El respiró tranquilamente y pestañando unas cuantas veces habló con dificultad:

-Han cambiado-

-Papá-Sollocé abrazándolo y mis hermanos me imitaron

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?-

…-Has estado así cuatro años-Explicó su "novia" acercándose.

-¿Es el 2014?-

Asintió

-Y te perdiste el mundial que se dio en Brasil-

-¿Quién gano?-Preguntó

-No sé, yo no veo fútbol-Rió

Mi padre sonrió tenuemente y ella se acercó y depositó un leve beso en sus labios

-Impresionante-Exclamó el médico entrando a la habitación apresuradamente -Creo que todos deben salir mientras lo examino.

Los jóvenes Hale saludaron a papá con la mano mientras salían

Yo no podía quitar la sonrisa de mis labios y creo que después de todo era cierto: la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse

**Un año después**

**Carlisle POV**

Después de que Bella y Edward- Que ya andaban juntos- llegaran para la cena hice una pequeña interrupción

-Yo he pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles y todos mis hijos me han acompañado en esto y se los agradezco de todo corazón, pero hubo una persona que sin estar unidos por algo también se quedó a mi lado y es Esme-

Ella sonrió

-Por eso-Me arrodillé delante de ella-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Pregunté mostrándole un anillo

Se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó apasionadamente

-Supongo que eso es un sí-Murmuré recuperando el aire

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así termina esta historia…espero que les haya gustado….Ojala que me dejen review x que odio a las personas que no lo dejan. Ahhh es tan frustrante.

Saludos

Y gracias por leer mis arranques de locura

Ginny espero que te haya gustado.

Besos


End file.
